A keyless entry system is an electronic lock that controls access to a building or vehicle without using a traditional mechanical key. The term keyless entry system originally meant a lock controlled by a keypad located at or near the driver's door, that required pressing a predetermined (or self-programmed) numeric code for entry. The term remote keyless system (RKS), also called keyless entry or remote central locking, refers to a lock that uses an electronic remote control as a key which is activated by a handheld device or automatically by proximity. Widely used in automobiles, an RKS performs the functions of a standard car key without physical contact. When within a few yards of the car, pressing a button on the remote can lock or unlock the doors, and may perform other functions. A remote keyless system can include both a remote keyless entry system (RKE), which unlocks the doors, and a remote keyless ignition system (RKI), which starts the engine.
Keyless remotes contain a short-range radio transmitter, and must be within a certain range, usually 5-20 meters, of the car to work. When a button is pushed, it sends a coded signal by radio waves to a receiver unit in the car, which locks or unlocks the door. Most RKEs operate at a frequency of 315 MHz for North America-made cars and at 433.92 MHz for European, Japanese and Asian cars. Modern systems implement encryption to prevent car thieves from intercepting and spoofing the signal. The functions of a remote keyless entry system are contained on a key fob or built into the ignition key handle itself. Buttons are dedicated to locking or unlocking the doors and opening the trunk or tailgate. On some vehicles, such as minivans, power sliding doors can be opened/closed remotely. Some cars will also close any open windows and roof when remotely locking the car. Some remote keyless fobs also feature a red panic button which activates the car alarm as a standard feature. Further adding to the convenience, some cars' engines with remote keyless ignition systems can be started by the push of a button on the key fob, and convertible tops can be raised and lowered from outside the vehicle while it's parked. On cars where the trunk release is electronically operated, it can be triggered to open by a button on the remote. Conventionally, the trunk springs open with the help of hydraulic struts or torsion springs, and thereafter may be lowered manually. In other configurations, trunks or tailgates may have a motorized assist that can both open and close the tailgate for easy access and remote operation.
A smart key is an electronic access and authorization system that allows the driver to keep the key fob pocketed when unlocking, locking and starting the vehicle. The key is identified via one of several antennas in a car's bodywork and a radio pulse generator in the key housing. Depending on the system, the vehicle is automatically unlocked when a button or sensor on the door handle or trunk release is pressed. Vehicles with a smart key system may be fitted with a mechanical backup, usually in the form of a spare key blade supplied with the vehicle.
Currently, vehicle access systems are relatively inflexible, in that they typically limit access only to users in physical possession of a key fob specific to one vehicle. Most configurations do not have effective means in which grant access to individuals based on dynamic permissions, while retaining the security and convenience of a key fob. Technologies and techniques are needed to provide dynamic user access among a plurality of users via secure communications while providing a positive user experience for access through passive keyless entry (PKE) and other similar devices.